Korra: Shippden
by Fatbird JJ Burlington
Summary: Korra reimagined into the narudo verse. hold on to yer nickers,
1. Chapter 1

Korra was tired. She walk into her room and fall asleep on her bed. When she wake up she was still tired. So she went back to bed again. But when she woke up she looked at her alarm clock and said, "oh no im going to be late for my ninja school." She jumped off her bed and hit her head on the ceiling. "ow" she got up and stripped down naked, she looked at herself in the fully body mirror, admiring her body. She has a rack. A nice rack. A rack worthy of praise. She then turned over and bit into a rack of ribs and took a hot sensual shower. She got out and got dressed and jumped on her snow bitch naaga. And they rode off to the shinobi school.

Korra sat up front because she was a good student, plus upfront she could get a closer look of the examples. Other students came in but none of them were coolio. But then don Julio came in and the day was ruined.

At lunch korra had a sandwhich that she made because she is a good girl and stays in the kitchen all day. But then boko haram, a group of radical muslims from middle East asian tried to kidnap the girls from the school. But korra leapt up and used shadow clone jutsu, but instead of shadow clones they were water clones. And she fought them off. The sensei was so impressed he graduated her, making her a senpai 4 lyfe.

Korra was feeling like she was hot shit so they decided to give her an s-class mission with kakashi sensei and all the narudo characters like sasuki and useless bitch. So they went on the mission. They were walking down ninja road when kakashi said "we have a long way to go korra."

"I kno nigga" korra said, tilting her obey and swag hat over her head. It was hot and beads of sweat dripped on her rack. Sasuki and narudo looked at it in disgusted and useless bitch had her pussy on full blast.

Kakashi sensei sighed, he was tired of his team not being very kawaii. He said "we must go faster, we've been out here for 10 hours and only walked 5 steps." They all nodded and did their fucking retarded running where they stick their head forward and shoot their arms behind them like a fucking kid that is high of dank heroine laced weed that also has down syndrome. Seriously, I have no idea what the fucking im writing anymore.

They camped out on the border between the land of fire and a small village called franku senpai. Franku senpai isn't a very rich country but its so autistic its sickening. What is there s-class mission?

Find out next time one

Korra: Shippuden


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at the city they were going to, Benghazi, there were a bunch of muslim people. So they were safe because islam is a religion of peace and acceptance. They got ramen noodles from a street vendor and ate it, gay faggot overlord uchiha said, "when does our mission entail?" "good question," kakashi said as they walked. Useless bitch said, "well are ya gonna tell us?" "I don't know either," kakashi said. "well shouldn't you know?" narudo said, adjusting his ninja headband, "Yeah I should, but I don't" kakashi said.

They went to the shinobi branch and got their mission stats. Korr a read the papels, you see, papel is Spanish for paper. The more you know.

The mission said there will be radical Christian extremists plotting to suicide bomb the hub of Islamic commerce, the twin powers. The shinbos nodded and they set off to the twin powers. While traveling to the twin powers they were stopped by a couple. "Hi, could you, umm, give us some directions?" The bimbo in pink hair asked. "Serah, we shouldn't waste our time on these fags, look, they have a faggot named Sasugey uchiha" Serah looked at him, "Noel, don't be mean!'

"Kupo!" said a flying fag. Korra waled right past them, fuck you broke ass niggas, don't even have a single gil." Korra stormed off to the twin powers. They were tall af, standing at the size of your father's dick, they were the smallest thing in the world.

Korra went into the elevator and rode up to the top and waited for airplanes because of 9/11 she knew they'd come in by plane.

Meanwhile "where is korra"

"She could have went to the towers already" said narudo, "Believe it"

"Could this be our paradox?" noel said, serah nodded, "I could be one step closer to lightning"

"Kupo kupo!"

"We'll come with you!" Noel said, looking like noel.

"Sure, let us go!" Kakashi said as he ninja ran up the wall.

The other ninjas followed and noel and serah were like wtf nigga. But they kept up. And just as they arrived they saw an airplane going Eeeeerrrrr and Korra going, "Go, water shit" and her water blew up the airplane, but then there was another, and she was like fuck im out of chakra.

What happens next, find out whenever I decide to write the next chapter to this story, which will probably be in a month or something.


	3. chappa tree

EEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrr the sounds of a plane made as it came down into the building but at the last second turned away because the terrorists realized that suicide was a sin. But kakashi sensei leapt up and using lightning blade with his chakra anad cut the plane in half and killed everyone on board. But then the plane remnents crashed into one tower of the twin powers. There was already news media as the helicopters came and filmed it. Everyone was sceeaming and crying and then it collapsed and killed some people. Now only one tower of the twin towers remained, so it's a single power.

Korra laid back and took a sigh, she was tired, she was ramen because she was hungry. But then the radical christen muslim group sped in with a truck full of bombs and blew up the building, the building fell and korra and to get up and jump off the building, using her waterbending to slide down like a water slide. The building collapsed and killed a couple of people. Like 2.

"Kakashi sensei we failed" useless bitch said.

"I know you fucking failure, you did nothing" kakashi sensei said, reading his hentai book.

"our paradox couldn't have been that." Noel said.

"kupo…" kupo said sad.

"we'll have to collect 20 rare items to get the paradox."

"Oh youre right" serah said. And they walked away for some reason.

"finally those fags left." Sasugey said and emoed in the corner.

"stfu u baka gaijin" narudo said and bathed in ramen. The bitches were coming but the ywent for kakashi for his mysterious attitude and they fucked.

And then someone they never expected to see arrived.

"Hey Korra," Korra said. "Oh hey Korra," Korra said. "How are you?" "I'm doin good, kinda tired because I failed the twin powers s-class mission." "Oh im sorry" "Its okay, its not like anyone died or anything."

A giant plasma screen in the sky appears, "This is a problem, we have a swarm of masturbating Juanito the Bandito's arrived. Swinging their dick in motion of helicopter to gain air.

"We gotta fight these off" korra said. "yes we do" korra replied.


	4. F4ur

"I am junaito the badito the voice of reason in the here story" he said as he was swinging dick in motion of helicopter.

"no" korra screamed and threw a tantrum unbefitting of an avatar. "Korra" Korra said, putting a calming hand on her ass. "Chill the fuck out nigga" and smackd korra's ass. It jiggled like jiggly puff from digimon. But then yu-gi-oh screamd "YUGIOH ITS TIME TO d-d-d-d-d-d-d-du-" and then ash ketchup jumped up and slammed down Mew "boom rejected nigga"

But then narudo leapt up "rasengan" and hit everyone out of the park.

Narudo stood loud and proud, "and people say I am suck. I am better then luffy"

And then santa claus came, "naurdo you are wrong ho ho ho"

"fuck you old man I am right."

"No narudo, luffy can slap the shit out of you and poop too."

"no fucck you"

"if god did not want your shit slapped, he would have not created me" and slapped the shit out of luffy.

Juanito the bandiot shouted and cried and mom kill yet.

Korra and Korra leapt back with everyone joining behind her. Then madara uchiha and obito uchiha and the gang for juanito the bandito showed up.

"listen here you fagits." Juanito said. "im here to shut down this train-wreck of a story."

"You cant do shit." Kakashi said.

"yes I can, I am god. " juanito said, "I can write you out of existence kakashi fagensei."

"fuck you nigga" kakashi said and poof, juanito wrote out kakashi because juanito is actually fatbird, the writer.

"kakashi sensei" roared anko, kakashi's gay lover.

"I don't need to fight you. Oi, krillin, take care of these fags for me" juanito said and grillin blasted the fuck out of everyone. But then gogeta came in with goku and vegeta backing him up "we will fight for you krora"

Will they succeed.


	5. 5i5e 5 the finalie55555

Gogeta and goku and vegeta fired energy beams at krillin but he grilled them by reflecting the sun's rays of sunshine into their eyes and they were blinded. And then krillin flew over and used his head as a battering ram and grew 2 more heads and ramed his head into the phallus of the dbz's.

"oh right in the saiyan cock" gogeta shouted, "but jk" and used his dick as a baseball bat and swatted krillin away like the fly he was. But goku and vegeta's dick gaem wasn't as strong and they fell over dead due to the pain in their kneecaps.

"juanito the fagito" gogeta laughed, his joke was funny, "aaay lmao" he added, falling over and rofling all over the damn place like a fish.

Juanito the Bandito stood still, eyeing the situation, this whole thing was, ridiculous to say the least. He is the writer of the fanfic on , he was Fatbird JJ Burlington, but how did Gogeta, along with the help of Goku and Vegeta break into this story? Their Korra cross over, tentatively titled, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of the Avatars was suppose to be released in earlier 6969. There was a rift, a time rift. But it had to be stronger then time; it had to separate itself from reality, from their own dimension. This would explain Serah and Noel from that gay jrpg that no one wanted. Something or someone above his control was affecting things, changing them to his will, but who could that be?

"now we must fite" said goeta.

"It would seem so, Gogeta," Juanito the Bandito said, his eye's cold and calculating, waiting for a moment to strike. Gogeta then flew over to Juanito the Bandito, but he was gone. Gogeta looked around, "where tf u go bro"

And then Juanito the Bandito appeared where Gotea once was.

"I am not your bro," he responded, coldly. His voice was like ice, so edgy.

"Ok then brethren."

"Tch," Juanito ran a hand through his hair, and Gogeta fell apart, dead.

Korra and Korra and her ninja pals stood in disbelief. Who was this sxxxxxyyyy Mexican boiii.

"who r u" kakoishi shouted like a kakashi he was.

"Juanito, the Bandito" Juanido said.

But then all of the sudden a warp took place and transporterd them into a new world. A whole new world.

On a giant tv a bimbo said, "Welcome to Republic City News, a harbor in the city has been destroyed following a battle with the batman and the joker, along with korra and her friends as allies. Recently men have been committing suicide, signs prior to death show great distress and fear. No news yet. And now onto a study news, women are still abused but police refuse to do anything because domestic abuse is okay."


End file.
